Conventionally, there is a known inkjet recording device which ejects drops of liquid ink from a plurality of nozzles provided in an inkjet head to form an image on a recording medium.
In conventional inkjet heads, there are problems such as nozzles clogging, failure of ejecting, etc. due to air bubbles caused in the inkjet head or foreign substances being mixed in the inkjet head.
Depending on the type of ink, if the inkjet head is not used for a long period of time, the ink viscosity near the nozzle increases due to the ink particles settling, and it becomes difficult for the ink to be ejected stably.
In view of the above, there is an inkjet recording device which is provided with an ink circulation flow path in the head chip of the inkjet head so that the air bubbles, etc. in the head can flow to the circulation flow path with the ink (for example, patent documents 1 and 2).